Home Again
by Ze Tory
Summary: Tohru Honda has graduated, gone to America, and graduated medical school. Now, five years later when she returns to Japan, she'll find that things have changed at home: severely.
1. Chapter 1

_Author Note: I dedicate this to some of my dear friends, those Mystic girls. Also, this story came ito my head as I was going to sleep last night, so here is chapter one._

_Lauren- My twin. I will remeber the pointless fights, of course._

_Kate- My little blonde friend. You read FB with me and argued so much, love you._

_Jacy- I'm not sure if you got around tpo reading these, but i'll get there first next year!_

_Prolouge_

I remember it like it was yesterday. My name? Kyo Sohma, the cat. It was our graduation day at highschool, our last day to be together. I watched as Tohru Honda went up to recieve her diploma, smiling so brightly with tears in her eyes. Pretty much everyone who knew Tohru and us was there: Kagura, Shigure(for more then one reason), Hatori, Ayame(to Yuki's dislike), Hiro, Kisa, Kureno(mostly to see Arisa Uotani, since they got together last year. Although Akito was royally pissed), Momiji, Haru, and the rest of us, except Akito.

Over the past year, Tohru had been studying English to go to a school as a foriegn exchange student in America, to be a nurse. Hatori, of course, was giving her all sorts of advice. Yuki, Shigure, and myself knew she would have to leave once we graduated, eventually. And the reality of it, we couldn't hug her, just stand there and say 'Bye, Tohru.' Damn, it sucks being cursed. So, she left after graduation. Got on a plane, went to America to start a new life at eighteen.

_Five Years Later_

Tohru was racking her brain, sitting at her desk in her dormitory. English by far was extremely difficult to learn, especially to become a nurse. But she had done it, gotten the terms down, learned English in about three years, and was graduating school. She missed home so much. She missed her mom. Of course, Tohru had her mother's picture, but it wasn't the same as being in Japan with your mother's grave right there. At twenty-three, she was finally graduating. Now she needed to make a choice: To stay here or to go home.

She had met so many new faces. Her best friend, Tami Burtch was here as her roomate. She had found herself an American boyfriend even, but they broke up. It was nice to hug them though, not have the boy turn into a animal when you did. Sometimes she wandered home the Sohmas were doing. Did Yuki learn how to cook? Or were they living on charcoal again? Had Kyo finally beaten Yuki? Nope, that was for sure. What about Kagura? Had she succeeded in marrying Kyo? So many questions, only one place to find the answers. Tohru sighed and set her head on her desk.

She stood up finally and looked at herself in the mirror. Her had was now down past her waist, she hadn't grown any taller, but she did look more mature. Yes, she was still the same kind and caring Tohru who knew how to cook, clean, and take care of everything. Heck, she hadn't even called the boys in over five years! She was losing touch... Tohru sighed and walked over to her nighttable, looking at that picture Hatori snapped of Kyo and Yuki together at her school's Cultural Fest. Yuki and his dress.. Was he still Prince Yuki? Most likely.

"Tohru!" Tamara burst in the room, dinner in hand. "I got us burgers!"

"Oh, thanks, Tamara," Tohru smiled weakly.

"What's up, you look so... unhappy." Could we guess Tamara was a cheerleader?

"I'm fine, no worries." She smiled and grabbed her burger, sitting down on her bed.

* * *

The next morning, Tohru was up at the crack of dawn, scrambling around. She put in a little blush, one of her best dresses, and then her graduation robe. Tamara was just stirring.

"What time is it?" She asked grogily.

"Time to get dressed! The ceremony is in an hour!" Tohru burst out, speeding out of the room, leaving Tamara to blink.

Tohru was down at the school gym fifteen minutes early after getting some breakfast, doing her hair, and talking to a professor. She was ready. Tohru searched the crowd as her class filed in, about forty students. Where were they.. Wait, they didn't know she was graduating. Tohru sighed and looked around the auditorium, waiting for her name to be called. Well, she only had to wait ten minutes before she jumped up and went to get her diploma. She shook her principal's hand and smiled brightly, sitting down again.

* * *

"Tohry, promise you'll visit sometime!" Tamara gushed over Tohru a week later as she boarded the plane to Japan.

"I will!" She vowed and waved, stepping onto her plane.

* * *

Okay, so. I came up with this and have dedicated it. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, it's been so long.." Tohru mumbled to herself as she stepped into her grandfather's home. About three years back, he had died of old age, then her aunt and uncle had moved in with their oldest child, leaving the home to Tohru shockingly. All of the furniture was still there, only covered in sheets. She went upstairs to her grandfather's old room and set her bags down, smiling.

"Grandfather, thank you so much." Tohru placed her mom's picture on the nighttable and smiled brightly, then walked downstairs. She looked in the pantry to discover no food, of course. Yes, grocery shopping now.

"Bye, Mom!" Tohru yelled and walked outside the house, purse in hand. She walked down towards the grocery store that she, Kyo, and Yuki always used to shop at. Wow, it seemed so long ago. She wondered how they were. So, Tohru bought the food she needed fopr the next week or so, sucessfully using up all her money, then went outside the store.

"Damn rat!" She could have sworn she heard those words. No, it couldn't be! Tohru swung her head around, not seeing anything. She shook her head and frowned, walking accross the street towards her street. She shook her head again, the heat must be getting to her. Tohru sighed and looked around, spotting the source of the noise.

Kyo growled a Yuki, letting out another chorus of 'damn rat.' He sighed and ran a hand through his bright orange hair angrily, spotted a girl looking at him from accross the sidewalk. She looked vaugely familiar, those eyes, that hair.. No, it couldn't be.

"Yuki." Yuki blinked, Kyo never called him Yuki. "Look at that girl."

"You stupid cat, I know ever since Toh-" He looked at the girl. "Tohru? No, can't possible be her. She's so grown up, unimaginable."

"Shut up! No, it's not her, she went to Amercia, remember!" Kyo barked and dragged Yuki away.

Tohru frowned as she heard an argument between two extremely familiar looking young men, but, she shrugged and began walking home again.

* * *

Short! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! Okay, feel free to IM or email me from now on, reminding me to post! _

**_Somha Estate _**

"Daddy.." A small child, his black hair falling into his eyes. His name was Leiko, meaning arrogant in Japanese. And boy was he arrogant. His pitch black eyes gazed up t his father as he whined more, asking for food. His father, Hatsuharu Sohma, sighed softly.

"Yes, Leiko?"

"Can I have some rice balls?" Haru smiled softly and patted his son's head, looking around for his wife. "Please?"

"You know I can't make them for my life. Find your mother and ask her, Lei." Haru said and kissed the boy's head, watching as he ran off. Haru shook his head and leaned back, his muscular arms tensing. Where was his wife and their daughter, Yukiko. He looked at the mantle in his home, spotting the picture of He and Rin's wedding. As soon as he was out of school, they had wed as fast as possible.

"Haru!" Kyo burst into his cousin's home, fuming. "I could have swore I saw _her _at the store today!" He burst out.

"Kagura?" He blinked and growled as Kyo punched him, almost releasing Dark-Haru.

"No, Tohru!" He said and sat heavily upon the floor.

"Are you fuc--- Playing with me?" He said slowly, reminding himself he had children now.

"Hell no..! I mean, heck no!"

_**The High school**_

So, Tohru headed to her old high school. They were having the annual Cultural Fest and were inviting all the old students, she wondered vaguely if Yuki or any of the Sohmas would be there. She shrugged mentally, her hair in curls. Wait, what about Hanajima and Arisa? She shrugged mentally once more and walked over to her high school, smiling as she saw all the students. How she missed it all.

"Hello! Welcome to the Cultural Festival! My name is Sakura Yuan, how may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is Tohru Honda!" Tohru said with a smile. "I used to be a student here, I'm just looking around. Have you seen any other alumni?"

"Oh, yes! They're over towards the rice balls, trying the hit or misses." The girl said and bowed, walking away. Tohru smiled and walked towards the stand, spotting a figure in all black with waist long hair. Hana.

"Hanajima!" Tohru called out, grinning as she turned. The next thing she saw she would remember forever, Hana's smile. It was so radiant. She rushed over and hugged Tohru so tightly she felt her eyes would pop out of her head.

"Tohru! It's been so long, how are you?" She asked, pulling back and gazing at her with those big black eyes.

"Good, yourself? I see they have the hit or misses this year. Come, let's go find everyone we know." So the girls walked together, then snorted as they found a booth set up by the alumni, The Prince Yuki Fan club. They never did give up. Tohru betted have of them were married. She smiled and waved to them, getting a look that Hana quickly made disappear with her poisonous waves. Tohru laughed as they went and had lunch.

Hanajima hadn't changed that much, except she had found a nice rocker Goth she was dating. Arisa was apparently coming later with her boyfriend. Tohru smiled and listed to Hana talk, looking out the window when she spotted an orange head with a crowd of high school girls around him. It had to be Kyo, it had to!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The High school**_

"Oh, Kyo!"

"Kyo, you're so cute!"

"I wanna touch him!" These were the kinds of statements that were heard around Kyo Sohma. Why he had even come to this damn thing he didn't know why, maybe it was to find some long lost person, or just to piss off someone. He looked up to see a girl about to hug him, he jumped out of the way and ran up the nearest tree. Why couldn't they just leave hime alone! Kyo hissed at them and watched as Yuki cleverly hid beneath a hat, then walked into a restaraunt. Kyo hissed at the girls below the tree again and jumped down, ducking into a tent. He sat down against the wall and sighed softly, then looked up as a shadow stood before him.

"If it isn't Kyo," He heard a voice mutter softly. Kyo blinked and looked up, swearing softly. Kureno. "Long time no see." Kureno smiled and held out a hand to help him up. Of course, Kyo smacked it away and stood up, growling.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo burst, swearing again as a spatula swung around, hitting him in the face. "AH! What the hell is wrong with you people!"

"Shut up, dammit! There's kids around and you're using that foulmouth language, Kyo Sohma?" Kyo looked up to see Arisa Uotoni in the flesh, hands on her hips and spatula in hand. She hadn't changed much, her hair was longer and she was sporting her black suicide coat.

"Look who's talking! Kureno, why the hell are you here with her!"

"Kyo," Kureno said softly, "Arisa is my girlfriend." He said and kissed Arisa's forehead affectionately. Kyo could have swore hell froze over.

"Has it really been this long since we got out of school?" Kyo muttered to himself quietly as he gazed at Arisa. He shook his orange head and grabbed the hat that was on Kureno's head, then stalked out of the tent and into the restaraunt Yuki went into. Wow, it really had been a long time. He hadn't seen any of the extended family in a long time, he occasionally saw Haru and Rin, of course he saw Kagura, but no one else. Hell, he didn't even see his master that much anymore.

As Kyo walked in, he heard a soft laugh. It was Yuki's. Wait a second, Yuki never laughed in public. Never. He frowned and walked towards the sound, stopping dead in his tracks at the site. Yuki was sitting in a booth next to Hanajima, and across from Tohru Honda. Kyo's head began spinning. Tohru was back!

Tohru grinned at Yuki. He had matured so nicely. Now he was about six feet tall, his hair still long and hanging in his eyes. Yuki was smiling back at her so brightly, it was like he was smiling for the first time in years. Since they had been talking, she found out Yuki was indeed married and had two newborn sons that were living at Shigure's, of course. Tohru smiled and looked up and around, spotting a man looking at her.

"Oh, dear.." Tohru said softly. "It's Kyo..."

* * *

I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This is short, I have terrible writers' block. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: **WARNING**: This chapter contains sooo much drama

* * *

_

Crap! He was spotted! Kyo cursed mentally as Tohru stared at him, obviously mesmerized. "Hey, Tohru..." Kyo said softly.

"Kyo Sohma... I can't believe it's you." Tohru said and stood, walking towards him. Kyo closed his eyes tightly, waiting for her to slap him or anything. He opened one eye to see her gazing up at him, her eyes sparkling. He stood there, watching her for what seemed like forever, when he finally burst out.

"DO something! Slap me, hit me! Tell me that you hate me after all these years, dammit!" Kyo yelled, then suddenly turned and ran out of the building and towards Shigure's home. Tohru watched as he ran, feeling as if he had punched her in the gut. She just stared at the place were he had been standing, her head bowed. She felt Hana come up behind her, putting her arms around her. Yuki watched them, biting his bottom lip. He didn't think Kyo would have suddenly burst in there like that, he forgot the girls didn't know what had happened over the years.

"Bye, Yuki, it was nice seeing you..." Tohru muttered and walked out of the restaraunt as Arisa and Kureno were walking in. Arisa opened up her arms and growled as Tohru just walked on by her, towards the street. Tohru sniffled numbly as she crossed the street and walked towards her home, thinking. Why had Kyo suddenly just run out like that, leaving her to stare at the place where he had been moments before. Did he really hate her like he claimed he used to? Maybe those years she lived with the Sohma family and Kyo's feelings were all false, he really did hate her.

Tohru shook her head as she pushed open the door to her house, then shut it behind her and just sat on the couch. Kyo Sohma, it was hard to believe she had seen him for only a few moments before he had screamed at her and ran away. What was going on? Had life here changed so much that she was no longer welcome? NO! Tohru would not let herself believe that! The girl stood up suddenly and marched upstairs to her room, staring at the picture of her mom. "Mom, what's going on? I wish you were here..." Tohru muttered and looked at her reflection in a mirror.

"Look at me, crying over old memories. My face is all red, what if I have company and they see me like this! I will be happy! I should be thankfull for all I have, for my grandpa's house, my mom, and everyone around me!" Tohru told herself, then clapped her hands together, holding them to her chest. "I am thankfull! Thank you world!"

_Back at the restaraunt_

"Alright, Sohma, what the hell did you do!" Arisa said as she grabbed Yuki's shirt, pulling him inches from her face. Yuki stared at her calmly, removing her hands from him.

"It was Kyo Sohma, my cousin. I'm sure you remember him." Yuki said and motioned to the booth that Hanajima was occupying. Kureno and Arisa sat on one side as Yuki sat beside Hana, then began to tell them what happened only a little while ago. During the conversation, Arisa's face grew darker and darker, then finally Kureno put an arm around her and held her close to him. Arisa stared at Kureno, he had never done that before. Usually he kissed her forehead or cheek, sometimes her lips. He also told her he loved her, but he never hugged her or anything.

"What the hell, Kureno! You hug me now when i'm in this mood! What about the times I was crying and sad, you never hugged me then!" Arisa yelled at him, then clamboured over him and ran out of the building. Yuki sighed and dropped his head onto the table, breathing in the scent of the clean wood. Hana stared between the two men, skeptical.

"I knew it," She muttered. "The Sohma family's waves were different from others. You will tell me what is going on, now." She said in a deadly voice, her eyes locking onto their's.

"Hatori will not like this," Kureno muttered and nodded. "Alright, you do deserve an explaination. Yuki?"

"Damn you. Hana, you've noticed over the years that we have refrained from hugging members of the opposite sex. I'm sure you know about the tweleve animals of the Zodiac, well, we are those members. I am the rat, Kureno the rooster, Haru the cow, Momiji the rabbit, Hatori the dragon or seahorse, Rin the horse, Kagura the boar, Ritsu the mokey, Kisa the tiger, Hiro the ram, Shigure the dog, and Ayame the snake. When we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we change into our animal." Yuki paused, letting her take it in.

"Ah, I see." Hana said and nodded, telling him to continue.

"Well, you know the story of how the rat tricked the cat with the banquet. Kyo is the cat, that is why he harbours so much anger towards me. When our family head, Akito, died, the curse was broken. But, not for the cat. For some strange reason, the curse was not broken for Kyo. Akito just died recently, that is why you do not see our family running around, they're at his funeral. I married a normal girl, and when we were dating I told her of the curse, so she knew about it. I'm sure you can figure out how we had our sons," Yuki said, the color in his face rising a little. He and Kureno stared at Hana.

"I knew there was something strange about you, now it makes sense. Kureno, go find Arisa, she's most likely in the park. Yuki, we will talk." Hana said as Kureno stood and ran off. Hana looked at Yuki with narrowed eyes and he got the clue, moving to the otherside of the booth. "Why does Kyo harbour so much anger now?"

"Well, three years ago he got married to a normal girl too. She knew about the cruse and was fine with it, but Shigure and I never approved of her. We knew she would be trouble," Yuki sighed and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "She met another man and ran off with him."

"Kyo is angry with Tohru because of that?"

"Oh no," Yuki said and looked her directly in the eyes. "He thinks Tohru will hate him now. Kyo has a son."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm coming, dammit!" Kyo yelled as he walked to the door at Shigure's house. Shigure was out trying to escape his editor as usual, and everyone else was probably still gawking over Tohru. He grumbled and opened the door, freezing on the spot. "Kiari?"

"That's right, Kyo." The woman said, stepping inside the house after slipping her shoes off. Her hair was a golden and fell to her waist, her face delicate like a china doll's, with crystal blue eyes. She was small and looked like she could break easily, but she had a temper. Kyo gaped and shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly, his eyes watching her blue ones. "Have you come to take me back? Or to torment me?"

"I came to give you this," She said, thrusting a bundle into his arms. Kyo frowned and held onto it tightly, gaping. It was his little two-year-old son, whom he had never seen before. The boy was sound asleep, orange hair falling into his eyes. "Take him, I don't want the child anymore. My husband and I have a lovely boy named Kanji, he's a year younger then that monstrosity." Kiari said with a sneer, peering down at the sleeping child. "His name is Mareo, the meaning is like his father." She said, her eyes glimmering. She narrowed her eyes at him and left, slamming the screen so hard it broke. Mareo began wailing, Kyo rocking him gently.

"Shh, daddy's here," He cooed to the child, looking up as his ex-wife sped off in her car. "That bitch, she just left you like that." Kyo murmered, carrying his son upstairs. He walked to his bed, placing the boy in it and covering him up. He's have to build him a bed himself.

_The restaraunt_

"A son..." Hana muttered, then spun her head around as she felt someone who's anger was radiating speed by. "It seems Kyo's ex-wife was in town, until a few seconds ago. You best go check on him, Prince." Hana said and stood up, seemingly gliding from the building. Yuki frowned and did what she said, running home as quickly as he could. His wife and sons were out of town, so Kyo was alone, luckily. Yuki stopped to catch his breath for a moment, then began sprinting again, walking through the broken door as he reached the house.

"Cat!" Yuki yelled, frowing. "Kyo?" He sighed and blinked as he heard banging outside. Yuki followed the sound around to the otherside of the house, seeing Kyo there, hammering away at some boards. "What are you doing?"

"Making my son a bed," Kyo said and growled as he smashed his finger.

"Son? What?"

"Go watch him, please, Yuki." Kyo said softly and Yuki walked away. Kyo sighed softly and continued his work.

* * *

A few hours later, Kyo walked inside, or attempted to, his new bed in hand. He hobbled upstairs with it and walked into his room, setting it down. He smiled at his son who was still sound asleep, then began to set a spare matress on the bed frame. He stood back and examined his work, nodding. On the headboard were carved picturesof the twelve animals, then where Marleo would lay his head, was a cat. Kyo made the bed quietly and smiled once he was done, setting Marleo in it and covering him up. He walked outside his room, shutting the door.

"Nice work."

"Did you just compliment me, damn rat?" Kyo raised a brow.

"I sure as hell did, now i'm Uncle Yuki, got it?"

* * *

There! I will be gone April 20-25, by the way


	7. Chapter 7

-1Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been updating. Have had a lot of issues lately. Oh yeah, his name is **_Marleo _**not Mareo, sorry, my mistake.

_Tohru's Apartment_

Tohru awoke from her mid-afternoon slumber, grumbling. She looked at her clock, her jaw dropping. It was 3 o' clock! She had overslept! She jumped out of bed and dressed quickly, walking downstairs to see a letter on the floor by the door. Tohru bent and picked it up, going to get a letter-opener. It was from Ayame!

_Dear Current Resident,_

_You are cordially invited to the designer sale at Ayame's Dress Emporium. We will be selling dresses and other clothes for those 'special' needs of men and women alike. This event will be held today from 4 o' clock to 6 o' clock, a dinner following. Please try to come and accept my most sincere apologies if you cannot._

_Tata!_

_Ayame Sohma_

Tohru glanced at the clock and blanched. Ten minutes until it started! She rushed out the door and towards Ayame's dress store, breathing heavily by the time she arrived. Tohru made herself look presentable and straightened her coat, pushing her long hair behind an ear and stepping in. She grinned to herself, everything looked the same as it have been six years ago. She gazed about, shocked to see Yuki standing at the front with his arms crossed, a sour look on his face.

Ayame stood at the register with a huge grin on his face, his hair hanging down his back and his eyes glittering. He wore his extravagant purple coat with a black silk shirt under it from what she could tell. He cleared his throat and the crowded store turned to gaze at him with wondering eyes.

"Welcome!" Ayame boomed, spreading his arms out. "Today is our designer sale! 50 off anything in the maid category! Enjoy!" Ayame said and watched as over half the male population rushed towards the maids' section. Tohru watched as Ayame giggled and Yuki made a face at him. Tohru stepped forward and Ayame eyed her with appreciated eyes. "Why hello there, how may I help you?"

"Um, hello…" Tohru managed to get out before Ayame started rambling about all the latest fashions. She glanced at Yuki for help, but his gaze was on some man examining a wedding dress.

"Why, you'd look absolutely _gorgeous_ in my new bunny outfit!" Ayame burst and grabbed her arm, dragging her into the back.

"Um, excuse me, Ayame…" Tohru said, looking up at him. He stopped, blinking down at her.

"Why yes?"

"It's me, Tohru Honda."

"Oh dear!" Ayame gasped and fell into a faint, causing Yuki to rush in. He looked between Tohru and Ayame, a frown on his face.

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"It's me, Yuki, Tohru…" She said and smiled shyly, Yuki gaping. "Hey…"

"I can see why Ayame fainted. I can't believe it's you. We thought that you left after the restaurant incident." He said and hugged her tightly, before there was a large poof!


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: This is a dark chapter, WARNING_

* * *

Ayame turned into a snake. Yuki gazed back at Tohru, blinking.

"I see Ayame doesn't have a 'one true love' yet."

"Yeah, poor pathetic soul." Yuki sighed and gazed at her. "All of us thought that…you know, you left after the whole restaurant thing."

"Why would I?" Tohru smiled and picked up the fainted Ayame.

"Well, 'cause Kyo's an ass…" Yuki looked at her like she was insane.

"Kyo has always been like that. But, I'm here to stay!" She grinned and jumped as Ayame suddenly came to life and slithered around her neck.

"Pervert," Yuki growled and proceeded to unlatch his brother.

* * *

Kyo watched as Marleo dug into his food with a vengeance, acting as if the food was going to run away from him.

"She starved you…" He muttered, sipping a glass of sake. "Shigure!"

"No need to yell down the house, Kyo…" Shigure said, stepping into the kitchen and yawning. "What is it?"

"You're a learned person. You know what 'Marleo' means, don't you?"

"Um…"

"Wait… Why the hell am I asking you! It means unwanted!" Kyo growled and stood, stalking into the living room.

"Unwanted… Marleo… Unwanted… Oh… Kyo!" Shigure hurried after him. "What exactly did Kiari say to you?"

"She said his name is Marleo, the meaning is what his father is..." Kyo murmured, sitting on a chair. Shigure frowned and kneeled down in front of Kyo.

"We'll find him a new name, a nickname of sorts. When he's in school, the name Marleo will not be mentioned." Kyo lifted his head and gazed at Shigure.

"Thanks, Shigure…" Kyo said and stood up, walking to Marleo. He kissed the boy's hair, causing the child to look up at him. "I'm your daddy, and I'm gunna take care of you."

"Mama?" Marleo said softly, so softly that Kyo had to strain to listen.

"She won't hurt you anymore." Kyo said and hugged him.

"We can take him to a child counselor." Shigure said behind him. "Kiari has no idea what she has done."

* * *

"We're here to see Dr. Yamamato." Shigure said, grinning suggestively at the doctor's secretary.

"Um… He will be with you in one m-moment, sirs." The pretty blonde said, blushing shyly at Shigure. He winked and turned to see Kyo glaring at him. "Please fill this out, Mr.….?"

"Sohma. Shigure Sohma." He answered, grinning as her eyes lightened up.

"I read your books!"

"For crying out loud," Kyo muttered and snatched the clipboard, sitting down and setting Marleo down. He watched as Marleo tottered uneasily to some toys. Kyo rolled his eyes at Shigure's flirting and began filling out the forms.

At least another twenty minutes later and numerous phone calls to Hatori, Kyo finally finished the forms. He walked to the secretary and slammed the clipboard in front of her, then dragged Shigure away as Dr. Yamamoto came in."

"Hem, hem… Kyo Sohma?"

"That's us." Kyo said, walking forward.

"You are both Kyo Sohma?" The doctor blinked as Kyo fixed him with a look. The doctor chuckled and led them back, after Shigure dashed back to fetch Marleo, then they went into the doctor's office. Kyo sat down with Marleo clinging to his neck, Shigure beside him.

"Let's see… Ah, Shigure. I have read your books. Quite…ahm… Interesting." Dr. Yamamato said, some color riding into his cheeks. "And Kyo. This little dear must be Marleo!" Marleo stared at the doctor, his large eyes seeming to penetrate him. "So, tell me what's going on."

So, Kyo began telling the doctor of everything that had happened, good and bad. Occasionally the doctor jotted something down, nodding and humming a bit.

"So, a child abuse case."

"That, and we have concerns of his name…" Kyo said, looking at Shigure.

"Wait, are you two a couple?" The doctor gazed between them, confused.

"Hell no!" Kyo yelled and Shigure began laughing hysterically. Marleo just looked up at Kyo, then to Shigure. "We're cousins. I live with Shigure."

"Ah, I see." Dr. Yamamato nodded. "What about his name?"

"Marleo means unwanted, Dr." Shigure said after finally calming himself down. "And all his life he has been told that, even know he is only three. We want a new name for him."

"I can help!" The doctor smiled. "Can Marleo talk?"

"Yes, he doesn't want to though." Kyo answered, looking at the boy.

"May I speak with him alone?" The doctor asked, blinking. Shigure and Kyo looked at each other reluctantly, then nodded as Kyo told Marleo what was going on.

"They've been talking for awhile." Kyo said after about twenty minutes. "I don't like this doctor."

"Neither do I." Shigure nodded, then both men jumped up as they heard Marleo's cry. Kyo ran like lightning to the office, forcing the door open and letting out roar at what he saw. The doctor had Marleo on his lap and was beating the child senseless.

"You bastard!" Kyo leapt forward and grabbed the doctor by the shirt collar. Shigure grabbed Marleo and comforted the screaming child as Kyo shook the doctor. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Oh my God!" The secretary said, Shigure handing Marleo to her and then tried to hold Kyo back. "Someone call the police!"

"Kyo!" Shigure yelled, wincing as Kyo elbowed him nicely in the ribs. "Forget him, Marleo needs you!" This seemed to calm Kyo down, who spun around and took Marleo from the secretary.

"Marleo, Marleo…" Kyo whispered to the child, cradling him close. "I am so sorry…"

The police soon arrived and took the doctor away, then questioned Kyo and Shigure. They were extremely hesitant to let Kyo keep Marleo, but gave in eventually. Shigure explained mostly while Kyo sat and rocked Marleo in his arms gently, his posture rigid. Hatori showed up with Yuki in tow soon after the ambulance arrived.

"You won't take him!" Kyo growled at a paramedic who was attempting to take Marleo from him. "He's my son!"

"Sir, the child is injured!" The paramedic kept insisting, trying to find his way around Yuki who was standing in front of Kyo. Hatori was gently persuading Kyo to let go of the child, who was unconscious all the while. Shigure stood beside Kyo, a hand on his shoulder and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "We need backup!" The paramedic yelled.

Hatori finally managed to get Marleo away from Kyo as some police officers arrived, quickly subduing Yuki and Kyo. Shigure, of course, jumped in and got himself arrested as well.

"We'll take him," An officer said and took Marleo from Hatori, handing him to a paramedic. "As for you three, you have the right to remain silent."

"Like hell!" Kyo yelled.

"You are being charged with mal intent, resisting arrest, and child abuse."

"WHAT! You think I did this to my child!" Kyo practically screamed, trying to launch himself at the officer.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled, but two more officers came and knocked Kyo out.

* * *

"Marleo…" Kyo muttered, tossing and turning.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo!" Shigure was yelling, shaking him. Kyo sat up, banging his head on the bunk bed above him. "Thank goodness you're awake."

"Shit, Marleo!" Kyo jumped up and ran, hitting some metal bars. "We were arrested…"

"They think we abused Marleo, they saw his bruises and what you did to the doctor…" Yuki said softly, walking to Kyo's trembling form.

"They can't do this. They can't." Kyo growled, standing up straight.

"We won't let them." Shigure agreed, Yuki following soon after.

The men waited in their cell, then all stood when they saw Hatori walking towards them. He stood outside the bars, beckoning them closer.

"What is it, Hari?"

"Kyo, I'm sorry about this." Hatori said sadly, shaking his head. "This has become a court case. You're ex-wife is suing you and they want to take Marleo from you… And us."

* * *

Hey, hey, drama begins. I'll see if I can get another chapter up before I leave. I'm gone from June 30-July 31 people! Write me!

Victoria Hargroder  
Camp Mystic  
2689 Highway 39  
Hunt TX, 78024


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry for the depressingness of the last chapter, it was hard for me to type it. But, it had to be done. I will get as many chapters in as possible before I leave. Please feel free to write me with ideas or to say hello, I always write back.

* * *

The entire Sohma family was gathered at the main house, all discussing the latest trouble their family had gotten into. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure had managed to get themselves in prison and sued too.

"Attention." Hatori said, disgruntled that the family ignored him. "Hem, attention!" Finally, they all looked up at him. "My dear family," Hatori said, taking a deep breath. "You all know about the tragedy that happened just a few days ago. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure are in prison, and are being sued by Kyo's ex-wife for child abuse." He paused, looking over the many heads of the family.

"Akito is dead. We're acting like he's still here and in control of us." Someone stood in the back, Kazuma, Kyo's adoptive father. "All of us here care for one other in some way, we have to get these three out of jail, and get Marleo back."

"I agree with Kazuma." Kagura Sohma stood, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Kyo may not have chosen me, but I still love him! I will do anything to keep him safe, you all know this." A few members blanched, nodding and muttering about Kagura's love for Kyo and her ways of showing it.

"Kyo may be a bastard, Shigure a pervert, and Yuki… Yuki, but they're my family and I will stand by that," Hatsuharu stood up, gripping Rin's hand. The family members all nodded and muttered amongst themselves, then Ayame stood up from his seat by Hatori.

"I will get my brother out."

"We'll help," Everyone turned to see Kisa and Hiro standing together, hands laced together tightly.

"It's settled. But, we can't do this alone. I know just the people to help too." Hatori said, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked to Ayame, who had that very knowing smile on his face.

* * *

"Coming!" Tohru called, running towards the front door of her house. On the way, she tripped over a rug, righted herself and opened the door. She grinned widely, seeing Arisa and Hana there, Kureno behind them.

"Hey, you." Uo grinned at her and stepped inside, tugging Kureno after her. Hana followed, handing a note to Tohru. "We got that from you."

_Hana and Uo-chan_

_Come to my house sometime today, bring Kureno too!_

_Tohru_

Tohru frowned and looked at Hana.

"This isn't my handwriting."

"We know," Hana said softly, looking around. "It is far too messy. Like a doctor's scrawl." She said and shut the door, sitting down in a chair.

"Hello!" Ayame suddenly burst into the house, his voice echoing everywhere. You could hear Hatori grumbling, followed by Haru's cursing. Tohru grinned and scurried to go make some tea, while Uo and Hana looked at each other. Where was Kyo and Yuki?

After everyone had managed to settle themselves down, Hatori cleared his throat and looked at the group of people cramped into the kitchen.

"I have some terrible news, Miss Honda. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure are in prison." He winced as her eyes filled with tears. Hana and Uo both leaned over, hugging her tightly. "Kyo's ex-wife is suing him for possession of their son, also for child abuse."

"That's crazy!" Tohru jumped up. "Kyo would never…!"

"My dear Tohru, calm down." Ayame said, taking her hand and patting it. "We need you to help us win and get my brother and cousins out. Miss Hanajima and Arisa can help."

"We'll do it." Uo said firmly, holding onto Tohru and Kureno's hands. "But, we need a lawyer or something."

"We have just the ones." Hatori smirked. "Machi and Ritsu Sohma. A hearing is scheduled two months from today, and right now we are going to appeal to get Marleo in our possession." And with that, Machi and Ritsu entered the house.

"Oh my gosh! Machi, you married Yuki!" Tohru exclaimed, hugging Machi tightly. "And Ritsu, you're an attorney!"

"Yes I am." Ritsu smiled shyly and looked at Machi. "Let's get Marleo back."

* * *

"Machi Sohma, lawyer for the Sohma family in the case of possession of Marleo Sohma, son of Kyo Sohma." Machi said, sliding her business card to the judge.

"Mrs. Sohma, pleasure to meet you. What can I help you with?"

"As you know, sir, Marleo Sohma's father is in jail. We would like to request possession of the boy until said trial is over with. The child needs to be with his family." She said quite promptly.

"And in no way do I disagree with that, ma'am." The judge said. "Do you have a directly related guardian here?"

"We all are." Machi said, motioning to the group of Sohma's outside the office. "But this man is Kyo Sohma's father, therefore Marleo's grandfather." She said, motioning for Kazuma to step forward.

"Permission granted. I will be sending tenants to check up on the boy weekly. Please fill out the paperwork."

"He can stay with me." Kazuma said, holding Marleo close. "Hatori, what about you?"

"No, thank you. I cannot handle children. What about Miss Honda?" Hatori said to Ayame and Kazuma as they spoke in a circle. "She is excellent with children."

"I have a vague feeling Kyo would like that too…"

"Oh, Miss Honda!" Ayame grinned, waving her over. "Would you like to be Marleo's mother?"

"Of course!" Tohru gasped, taking Marleo and cradling him close. The boy opened his eyes and gazed up at her, a small smile splitting his face. "Let's go home."

* * *

This chapter is considerably happier then the last, no?


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Hey, hey. Hopefully I can get chapters 11 and 12 up before I leave, if not, I will write at camp 'cause all my freakish friends inspire me. Let's get going._

_A month after Kyo's arrest…_

"Hey, Uo, need anyone tea?" Tohru asked Arisa Uotoni as she and Saki Hanajima sat in her living room, playing with Marleo.

"No thanks!" Uo called, grimacing as Marleo tugged on a lock of her hair. "You're a little bastard, aren't you?"

"That he is." Hana said calmly, sipping her tea. "Just like his father."

"He is like his dad!" Tohru smiled, walking in, carrying some juice for Marleo. She handed it to him and watched him drink it quietly. "Aren't you?"

"Yes." Marleo answered simply, looking at Tohru with his bright amber eyes. Suddenly, Ayame, Hatori, and Kureno burst into the house, nearly scaring Tohru out of her skin. Marleo gave a small snort and held up his arms to Hatori, who picked him up and sat down beside Tohru.

"How are things?"

"Good!" Tohru answered happily, smiling even more as Ayame made faces at the baby. Kureno went over to Uo and kissed her lightly, sitting beside her. Hana rolled her eyes and stood, walking into the kitchen.

"We've decided on some new names for Marleo," Hatori said softly, looking down at the boy.

"WHAT!"

"Tohru, calm down!" Ayame chuckled, patting her head affectionately. "You know what Marleo means, don't you?" When she nodded, he leaned down. "We want him to have a nickname that is good, that makes him feel loved."

"Oh, what a relief." Tohru breathed, smiling at Marleo who was giving her an odd look.

"Well, what are they?" Uo demanded, giving Hatori a stare. Hana came back in and sat down, a pen and notebook in her hand. She looked at them, poised to begin writing. Hatori took a deep breath and began saying them.

"Takahiro, valuable." He said, watching Marleo's reactions to the names. The boy was looking at him, then gave a small shake of his head. "Kenai." Again, nothing. Hatori, slightly disgruntled, continued. "Ryo, Kazuki, Kyoichi…" Marleo clapped his hands. Tohru gasped, then smiled.

"How can he know the meanings? He obviously knows what Kyoichi means." She asked, watching as Marleo crawled to her.

"He's abnormally smart. Maybe he likes it because I has Kyo's name…" Hatori frowned, watching as Tohru scooped him up and hugged him. She would make an excellent mother, and an excellent wife. "Kisho?" He asked Marleo. The boy clapped his hands again, Ayame chuckled.

"Kisho means, 'one who knows his own mind.' He obviously has his own."

"Kyo…Kyoichi!" Marleo announced, pointing to himself. "I Kyoichi, you Mama." He said, pointing to Tohru, whose eyes welled up with tears. Hana had her camera out, taking a picture of the two.

"When we enroll him in school, he will be Kyoichi. But now, what do you want to be, Marleo?" Kureno asked him softly. The boy looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded.

"Marleo."

---

"How long have we been in here?" Shigure asked, lying on his cot, an arm slung over his eyes. "It seems like ages."

"A month," Yuki said, looking to Kyo. Kyo sat on his cot, staring towards the wall. A month of prison was killing he and Yuki slowly, because of Akito. His psychological torment had caused them to fear small spaces, and it did it well. Kyo and Yuki looked gaunt, abnormally thin, and showing signs of a beard. Yuki watched Kyo, sighing softly. Just last month, his eyes had been filled with so much joy, now they were back to soulless pits.

"Sohmas! You have a visitor!" A guard yelled, his voice echoing. Shigure sat up, frowning. Who could want to visit them? Yuki walked to the bars, wrapping his slender fingers around it. A figure walked towards them, thin and willowy, obviously female.

"How do you all fare?" She asked, her voice soft. Shigure's ears perked up and he shoved Yuki out of the way.

"Maiyuko!"

* * *

I would have had this up two days ago, but this site was being an arse. Wouldn't let me upload jack. I am pushing for the end of this story before I go!


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note: Mayuko is Tohru's home room teacher; she used to date Shigure and likes Hatori in the manga. I spelled Mayuko's name wrong, btw._

"Mayuko!"

"Go yourself in the doghouse again, Shigure?" Mayuko raised a brow at him.

"Yes, well… What are you doing here?" He attempted to stick his head between the bars, but sighed and gave up.

"Hatori told me everything. Your hearing is in two months, and a court date could be even farther from there."

"Damn!" Kyo said in the back, punching the wall, watching as some brick fell from it.

"Everyone is coming to see you soon, stay strong."

--

"We need to have the hearing sooner then two months." Hatori said quietly to Ayame and Kazuma.

"Yes, you know we change when our bodies are under strain. Yuki may not change, but what about Kyo and Shigure?"

"Agreed. The hearing is in two months times; their bodies are bound to change sometime. We have to be there when it happens," Hatori stated flatly.

"What the hell are you going to do, camp out at the prison?" A new voice entered the conversation, that of Hatsuharu. Ayame got a sly look suddenly and grinned, looking at Hatori, Kazuma, and Haru. "Oh, I don't like that look…"

"No, we don't." Hatori narrowed his eyes a bit, sighing and standing him. "What's your idea, Aya?"

"We will camp out in the prison. Only, we'll be _in _the prison."

--

"This is a hold up! Drop to the floor. Do it NOW!" Haru yelled, waving a very real looking air soft gun around in the air. Over his vibrant hair was a ski mask, actually, it was a pillow case with four holes cut in it and pained black.

"Good job, Haru," Hatori muttered in his ear through an earphone. "Take all the money." As Haru moved forward, people dropped down, cowering. The clerks reached under the desks, then froze as Ayame and Kazuma came up behind him.

"Press those buttons and you won't see tomorrow." Ayame said dramatically. Haru stepped forward and walked up to the counter, jumping over and kneeling by the clerk.

"Put the money in the bag!" He growled loud enough for everyone to hear, holding the bag open. He winked at the clerk, lowering his voice considerably. "I swear we won't hurt you, we're doing this for our family who's in prison. Give me the money."

"Don't move!" Ayame yelped.

"Wh…What?" The clerk said, putting the money in Haru's bag.

"Kyo Sohma and Marleo Sohma, look it up. We're trying to get in prison to comfort my family, we're tight knit. Press the police button," The clerk nodded, pressing it and setting off the alarm. "This is fake, but my companions' are real. Take this fake one and dispose of it, I have a real gun with a few shots." Haru stood and jumped over the counter, hearing sirens faintly in the distance. He held up the real gun high in the air, firing a shot and running out with Kazuma and Ayame. The trio ran to their van, and then Haru pretended to trip.

"Good job, there's the police." Hari whispered to him, then got a squealing start to begin the chase. "Thank God Akito can't see this." He looked at Kazuma, then skidded the brakes as a police car pulled in front of him.

"Oh, dear!" Ayame said, falling into a mock faint. The police surrounded them, Hatori could see them carting Haru to a car, him struggling meekly. Ironic how Haru could probably snap their necks if he wanted. Hatori and Kazuma willingly went, the cops having to drag Ayame.

--

"Marleo!" Tohru called, looking around her house. She heard his high pitch giggle in the living room and went in to see Kureno playing with him.

"Oh, hello, Tohru." Kureno stood, handing Marleo to her. "I heard Arisa was coming over here."

"Yes, she is." Tohru smiled and kissed Marleo's head. "You need to talk with her?"

"Um, yes, I do." Kureno smiled shyly, sitting back down and putting his hands in his pockets. Tohru frowned mentally, he seemed jumpy. Really jumpy.

"Tohru!" Uo called outside, humming a bit. She felt pretty good today, actually. Well, except that half the Sohmas were in prison. She stepped in and grinned at Marleo, who was staring up at her. She picked him up, then walked into the living room. She blinked at Kureno, handing Marleo to Tohru. Kureno stood and kissed her lightly.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Uo grinned and looked at Tohru.

"Seeing you." He said and looked to Tohru, who nodded. Kureno kneeled down on one knee and pulled a little black box from his pocket. He opened it, revealing a beautiful heart cut diamond set in a gold band with smaller diamonds outlining it. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh my God… Abso-_freaking_-lutely yes!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: I am the library in the kids' section typing this--'… All the adult computers were taken up, so I am stranded here…_

"I can't believe I'm in prison…" Hatori thought as he sat in the police department between Ayame and Haru. All were handcuffed, as if they would try to escape. Ha, like Ayame could escape from here. He was still unconscious. Hopefully they didn't bring Black Haru out, and then there'd be trouble.

"Oh! The in-humanity…" Ayame groaned beside him. Hatori rolled his eyes and looked up as what looked like the chief walked up to him.

"You Hatori Sohma?"

"Yes, sir, why?" Hatori asked in his most innocent voice.

"Well, let's think for a moment. You just robbed a goddamn bank!" He yelled; spit flying on Hatori, who made a face. "Now, I'm going to take these two gentlemen in and talk with them, 'cause it seems you're the mastermind of all of this."

"Officer, I should warn you about my cousin spl—"

"Shut up!" Well, Hatori had tried to warn him.

---

"Wake up, princess." An officer yelled at Ayame, stunned at how he could sleep like this. "He sure is unconscious a'int he?"

"He's feigning it, smartass." Haru said dryly.

"Fine, destroy my game!" Ayame opened his eyes and sat up suddenly. He grinned at Haru and the officers. "Hello, gentlemen. I am Ayame Sohma, owner of a store in downt—"

"Shut it!" The chief yelled, leading Ayame into the interrogation room. Once Ayame was seated, the chief glared at him. "So, why did you rob the bank?"

"Because it was my destiny!"

"No, another dreamer…" An officer in the back groaned. He promptly shut up as the chief glared at him.

"Why did you rob the bank?" The chief repeated quietly.

"Hatori told me to."

"Why did you rob the bank?" His voice was getting quieter.

"My destiny!"

"Why. Did. You. Rob. The. Bank?" He punctuated, going even quieter.

"Hatori told me to."

"WHY DID YOU ROB THE GODDAMN BANK!" The chief roared, leaving Ayame to stare at him. Ayame fainted. "Bring in the other one."

"So… Hatsuharu Sohma… Age, twenty-two. Has a wife named Rin, and a daughter?" An officer in the back read.

"Why did you rob the bank, Sohma?" The chief began, then his eyes narrowed as Haru remained totally silent. "Not a talker, eh?"

"You made Ayame faint."

"Why did you rob the bank, Mister Sohma?"

"Why are you questioning me?"

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!" He yelled, slamming his fist down in front of Haru. Hatsuharu stared at that fist, then a laugh bubbled up. A rather evil one.

"Because I felt like it, why the hell do you care?" Haru stood, a grin splitting his face. "I don't like you, asswipe. You made Ayame faint, even if he was just faking it. You know what, I didn't even shoot a damn clerk."

"Boys." The chief said, and the men rushed forward. The attempted to tackled Haru, but he easily outmaneuvered them and used his skills from Kazuma. He easily kicked the guards, knocking them in the head and laughing all the while. Finally, a rather large officer jumped in and tackled Haru, causing him to knock his head into the ground and fall unconsious.

---

Meanwhile, Hatori heard all of this and shook his head. He tried to warn them. Black Haru was out to play.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Sam, I sent your book with my dad to give to Heidi next time she sees you. Peoples, this is probably the last chapter I'll get up, it'll be long just for you!

* * *

_

"In there, Sohma!" The guard yelled, throwing Ayame and Haru into the cell beside Kyo's. Shigure's ears perked up and he waited until the guard went away, then rushed to the bars between their cells.

"Aya!"

"Gure!" Ayame gasped and rushed to him, grabbing a hold of his hands. The two did their little greeting, then Haru groaned and rubbed his head. Yuki came over and gave his brother a look, then looked to Haru.

"Why the hell are you in there?"

"Long story. Hatori and Kazuma are too."

---

And so, Haru confessed it all. By the time he finished the story, Shigure was cracking up and Yuki was just staring at Ayame. Haru rubbed his head, feeling a bandage, smiling faintly. Hatori must have taken care of him.

"Black Haru came out on the police?" Kyo said faintly.

"Yeah, they'll probably press charges for that." Haru sighed, sitting on a cot. "Hatori tried to warn them that I have that condition."

"Infact, the whole reason we're in here is to monitor you. We could transform easily in here, then our entire secret would be out." Ayame nodded.

_Two months later, the hearing…_

"Kyo, calm down." Hatori said to him quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to wring her freaking neck!" Kyo growled, glaring at the office where his ex-wife sat. "She won't get Marleo away from me, that bitch."

"We won't let her." Haru said from the corner of the room, his arms crossed. "Marleo is like a son to all of us."

"The entire family is helping, Kyo. She won't win this trial." Yuki said, who was currently helping Ayame braid his hair. Kyo nodded and leaned back in his chair uneasily, his arms crossed. Thank God he was out of those handcuffs. Of course, he was still having trouble believing that Hatori, Ayame, and Haru had got into prison somehow. Their trial was going to be about the same time as his, he guessed the court wanted to be done with the Sohma family.

"Kyo, Marleo is my grandson. I won't let that woman have him." Kazuma said from the back, standing and walking to Kyo. "I am your father, whether the court likes it or not. They will not have either of you." He stated and kneeled beside Kyo's chair. Yuki watched this all, watched as Kyo got that vulnerable look on his face he used to have as a child. Yuki stood and dragged Ayame with him, motioning Haru and Hatori to follow him. The trio walked from the room, standing outside quietly.

"Marleo is in good hands now, Kyo, I promise." Kazuma said quietly, watching as emotions played on Kyo's face. "We gave him a name too. Kyoichi, son of Kyo. But, he wanted to stay as Marleo until he saw you." Kyo just stared at Kazuma, his eyes shining brightly. Kazuma smiled gently and drew Kyo to him, Kyo limply letting his head rest on Kazuma's shoulder.

"I'm acting like a did when I was a child." Kazuma heard Kyo mutter into his shirt.

"We all do, Kyo." Kazuma said, feeling Kyo tighten his hands on his coat's arms. "We will win this case. The Sohma family is fairly formidable."

Meanwhile, outside the boardroom, Yuki and Shigure reunited with everyone else. With the guards nearby, of course. Yuki hugged Machi and shook Ritsu's hand, then talked with others who were gathered there. Soon, the guards herded everyone into the boardroom.

---

"We are gathered here today to--" Kiari's (Kyo's ex-wife) lawyer was saying somberly.

"Hurry up! We aren't at a wedding, dammit!" Arisa Uotani yelled from the end of the table beside Kureno.

"She's right," The judge said, his look telling Arisa to sit down. It was a typical setting in the room, the judge at the head of the table, the parties on either side of him. The Sohma family and friends sat on the judge's right, while Kiari's on the left. Kiari sat by her lawyer, her face smug, her chubby son in her arms.

"Today is the hearing between the Sohma family and Mrs. Kiari Hamina's family for possession of the child, Marleo." The judge read, looking around at everyone. "Where is the child?"

"He's…um… Not here yet." The judge's assistant said, looking around.

"We're here!" Tohru suddenly burst into the room, Marleo in her arms. She stumbled a bit, righting herself, causing Kiari's side of the table to start snickering. The Sohma side threw them all looks, then Kyo stood and took Marleo from her, hugging the boy tightly. Tohru sat between Hana and Arisa, smiling weakly at the judge who smiled and nodded. Kyo sat down, Marleo holding onto his neck and looking about curiously.

"Marleo Sohma, is that right?" The judge looked at Marleo with those penetrating eyes, the boy nodded. "Quite a smart boy, Mr. Sohma." He said, looking to Kyo, then shuffling his papers. He read what both parties said, then leaned back. "The trial of that doctor was held, he is serving life in prison. That has been taken care of."

"Thank you, Judge Kabuki." Machi said, bowing her head to him.

"We take child abusement quite seriously, Mrs. Sohma. What are you to Marleo?"

"His aunt." She said, nodding her head. "My husband is Kyo's first cousin and Marleo's godfather."

"I see." He said, looking to Kiari. "From what I am getting from the Sohma side of the story, you dumped Marleo on Kyo without any warning, Mrs. Hamina."

"Kiari, please, Your Grace. And no, that is not true. I had every intention of coming to get him back."

"_Your Honor_," Kyo said, handing Marleo to Kazuma. "I object. My cousins were there the day it happened, they can prove it."

"Who was there, Kyo?"

"My cousin Shigure, and my cousin Hatsuharu was in the house at the time, taking a nap." Kyo nodded and sat back down, patting Marleo's head.

"That I was, Your Honor." Shigure said from beside Ayame. "Hatsuharu was indeed upstairs, taking a short rest in Kyo's room."

"I see. And, there were bruises on the child and the words exchanged were?"

"Kiari told me that she didn't want Marleo anymore, and that his name's meaning was just like his father," Kyo said, looking to Kiari and then back to the judge.

"Are there any pictures from the time he was given to you?" The judge asked, eyeing Kyo over his glasses.

"No, sir. Marleo was skittish and would not take any pictures." He said, Marleo nodded enthusiastically.

"I see." The judge said, looking over his papers. His assistance whispered something to him, then the two nodded. "Kyo, I cannot charge you with mal intent on Dr. Yamamato. Those charges are dropped. As for child abuse, I cannot be sure. From what witnesses saw, you were merely angry that the doctor harmed your son, besides, the doctor was not seriously injured."

Kyo grinned at Marleo and looked to Kazuma, the Sohma side of the table murmuring and talking a bit. The judge began whispering more with his assistant, Kiari's lawyer trying to get into the conversation. Marleo climbed over Kazuma and to Kyo, hugging his father and sitting on his lap. The judge watched this exchange, then asked Marleo if he wanted to see his mother.

"Me mamma is her," Marleo said, pointing to Tohru, who blushed profusely. "No her." He said, turning his gaze to Kiari. The judge looked to Tohru.

"Miss Honda, am I correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Tohru stuttered out, Kiari's side of the table all glaring at her.

"What are you to the Sohma family?"

"A very close family friend," Shigure said as Tohru was about to speak. "Her mother was Kyoko Honda. Tohru has been with us since she was fifteen, then went to school in America after she graduated."

"Kyoko's daughter?" The judge smiled fondly. "I dealt with Kyoko many times, Miss Honda, when she was in her little gang. The Red Butterflies, if I remember correctly. I assisted her with finding a job once her hang broke up, she was a good woman. Even know she caused my courtroom much grief, I wouldn't wish anything on her."

"Thank you, sir." Tohru smiled weakly.

"I can see Kyoko in you. She passed on her love of children to you, apparently." The judge said, then looked to see Kiari fixing a death look on Tohru. "Mrs. Hamina, I will not have any violence in this case. Miss Honda will continue to be Marleo's keeper until a final decision is decided. Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki, you are free to go until a court date is established. You three are on probation, and will live with Miss Honda until I see it fit further." The judge nodded firmly. "Now, I have heard the story of you three Sohma's…" Judge Kabuki said, signing some papers.

"I, quite frankly, was astounded by the loyalty in your family when I heard of this case." Kabuki said, gazing at the Sohma family. "These three put themselves in danger to be with the other three, I find that amazing indeed. I am aware that Mr. Hatori Sohma attempted to tell the police of Hatsuharu's medical condition, and that the officers did not listen."

"Yes, Your Honor." Machi said, taking out medical records. "Hatsuharu has diagnosed split personalities. Also, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure also have a rare medical condition."

"Which is?"

"We do not know, Your Honor." Hatori said quietly. "The Sohma family is very esteemed, as you know, and I am the only doctor for the family. I came up with the entire scheme of robbing the bank, just to be near my cousins and monitor them."

"I understand, Hatori, thank you." The judge said.

"Your Honor!" Kiari stood. "Excuse me for this, but they are telling you bullshit!" She said, the judge narrowing his eyes.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hamina?"

"That family is cursed! They change into animals when they are hugged by the opposite sex, or when they're bodies are under too much stress! They're the freaking Chinese Zodiac!"

* * *

That's it! All of you read it, leave lots of reviews, and write me while i'm gone. Come up with ideas for it and mail them to me, I love advice. Write me please! No one else does...

Tory Hargroder  
Camp Mystic  
Idiot's Delight  
2389 Highway 39  
Hunt TX, 78024


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Well, I have returned from camp. This year was quite interesting…_

_**Five years earlier, before graduation**_

_"Kyo!" Tohru bounced around outside of her school, looking for him. Yuki had gone off with Machi somewhere, and Haru with Momiji. She looked around and frowned, walking around the gym. Where could he have gone? Suddenly, Tohru remembered that he liked hiding in the highest places possible! She climbed up the ladder of the school building, humming a bit, her backback bumbping against her back as she climbed. Tohru slipped once or twice, then eventually made it to the top. She looked around and went around a building, freezing at the site she saw._

_Kyo lay against the gravel top of the building, and a girl was over him, her arms braced on either side of his chest. His hands were on her shoulders, making sure she didn't touch him, well, her body touch him. Tohru watched, her face heating up as she saw them kissing rather passionately. Instantly, she felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. She spun around and ran. Kyo heard and pushed the girl off of him, his eyes widening as he saw her hair go around the corner._

_"Kyo, baby, what's wrong?" The girl, a younger Kiari, purred._

_"Dammit." Kyo swore._

--

_"You're what!" Kyo burst out, staring at Tohru._

_"You heard me, i'm going to America. I have been accepted to a school there already." Tohru said softly, her hands clasped in front of her._

_"But, but... You can't!"  
_

_"And why not?" She looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"Because--- I... We need you..." Kyo said flatly._

_"Who needs me, Kyo? No one does. Uo has Kureno, and Hana has her family. You Sohma's have each other, I have nothing left here. And you have... her..." Tohru replied and turned away, walking upstairs and to her room. Kyo stood there, utterly confused. Why was she suddenly leaving?_

_"Kyo, you can't change her mind." Shigure said, stepping out from behind a door._

_"Why the hell were you listening!"_

_"The entire planet could hear you, Kyo." He raised a brow at Kyo. "It's her life." Kyo growled at Shigure and stormed outside. It was all his fault._

_**Present Day**_

The judge gazed at Kiari Hamina, a brow raised. "Mrs. Hamina, I do not mean to be rude when I ask this, but… Are you on any narcotics by any chance?"

Kyo, Hatsuharu, and Yuki snorted while Kiari's husband fixed them with a dark look.

"No, Your Honor, I am not. But what I am telling you is true!" Kiari yelled, slamming her hands on the table and dropping her son. The child wailed and the judge gazed at Kiari over the rim of his glasses.

"Decision made. Marleo will remain with Miss Honda, while you three are on probation," The judge said, waving his pen at Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. "Every week my assistant will be checking in on you. Hatori, Ayame, and Haru are on probation too until I can further decide what to do with them." The judge said and stood up, sighing. "We're done here." He said and walked from the room, muttering something about getting old too quickly. Tohru smiled and picked up Marleo, hugging him tightly. They had won. For now.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! 


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note: NOOOO! School has started and it has killed me already. You see... _ XI_ – Dead Tory. Anyway, here's chapter fifteen._

"So we're all back together!" Shigure announced as he stepped into Tohru's home. Behind him trudged Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu carrying all of his things. Ayame flounced in, humming happily and dashing upstairs, soon one heard him screech in delight.

"I call the room next to Tohru's!"

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison, glaring. Marleo looked between the two, utterly confused. He gazed up at Tohru, blinking his big amber eyes. Tohru chuckled and walked upstairs, showing them all around.

"I think it would be best if I or Marleo had the room next to Miss Honda's," Hatori said softly, his gaze drifting between Shigure and Ayame.

"Oh, Hari! You naughty, naughty man!" Ayame burst out, Shigure nodding in agreement.

"I vote for Marleo," Kyo said, Yuki raising his hand also. Hatsuharu raised his hand also, leaving very defeated looks on Ayame and Shigure's faces. Almost instantly, Ayame took Yuki's hands.

"We can share a room!"

"Hell no."

"Ayame!" Shigure grabbed onto Ayame and dashed down the hall, obviously claiming the master bedroom for both of them.

"Sick…" Kyo muttered and stalked to a room, throwing his stuff inside of it, then slamming the door behind him. Yuki cleared his throat and walked downstairs and out of the house to his wife's waiting car. Hatori and Haru looked at each other, shrugging, then walked to the only two rooms left. Tohru popped her head out and yelled to Hatori.

"There's an office for you downstairs!"

-----

"It's so nice being back together…" Tohru said to herself as she set up Marleo's bedroom. She hummed a bit and smiled as Marleo played with some toys Kyo carved him. She stuck her head up, frowning as she heard her cell phone ringing. Tohru made a mad dash for the phone, picking it up on the last ring. "Hello?"

"Tohru, its Mark Wyatt." Mark was her former colleague in school and a dear friend.

"Hello, how are you!" Tohru grinned and started babbling, then froze at what Mark said. "What?" She asked faintly.

"Tamara is dead. She left everything to you. Her funeral is in three days." Mark said softly, wincing as he heard her draw in a breath.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, thanks, Mark…" She said and hung up the phone, dropping to her knees. Marleo came pottering in the room and frowned when he saw her.

"Mama?" He kept asking over and over, and then finally called for his father. Kyo came rushing in, frowning deeply.

"Tohru..?" He whispered, seeing her shoulders shake. He kneeled beside her, attentively reaching out to touch her hair.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, looking up at him through tear filled eyes. "I have to go back to America…"

-----

**_That same night…_**

Kyo watched with a heavy heart as Tohru hugged Marleo tightly, kissing his forehead. She handed him a slip of paper, smiling sadly.

"Call me here if you want." She whispered and walked to Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame, hugging them tightly. Hatori got a pained look on his face and hugged her back, Shigure and Ayame almost plain crying. Tohru moved to Yuki next, him kissing her forehead. Last but not least, Kyo. Tohru gazed at him and her face crumbled as she heard her boarding group was being called to board the plane. Suddenly, Tohru let silent tears fall and she kissed Kyo softly on the lips, then turned and ran onto the plane.

Kyo just stared, unnoticing tears falling down his face.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: I was reading all of your reviews, and I just now noticed all of you are _very_ deep people. As for all the angst, it's just me, ask anyone who knows me well. Anyway, Dark, about what you said about Tohru having a personal curse, that's how I was thinking of it to go. Also, with her and Tamara, you'll see… Excellent deduction. In my summary, I did spell severely wrong, I'm an idiot. Actually, I was in Idiot's Delight at camp… Anyway, on with the story! By the way, it has mentions of Christianity, for those who might be offended by it. I myself am a Christian, but it seemed the most logical thing to put for an extreme change. _

**_America, five years ago…_**

"Welcome, students, to the New York Medical College!" The Headmaster of the school boomed at orientation to his new students. "All of you come from different backgrounds and cultures to learn how to help people. Now, I shall begin by announcing the professors…."

The Headmaster had blabbered for hours, so it seemed, to Tohru. Finally, at the end of orientation, all the students were released to their dorms. Tohru had trudged all the way there, taking her time reading all the English words, and had finally come to her dorm in the Girls' Freshmen Dormitory. On the first floor and all the way at the end of the hall, was her room. She had walked to it and knocked lightly.

"Coming!" A female yelled over the loud rock music, her pounding footsteps heading towards the door. Suddenly, the door flew open and Tohru was greeted by an average height girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and numerous piercings. "Hey, who are you?"

"Um… My name is Tohru Honda and I---"

"You're Toe-roo!" She grinned widely and yanked her in the room, slamming the door behind her.

Tohru looked around the room, blinking as she saw the Gothic posters and pictures on the walls on her room-mate's side. The girl turned down her music and sat on her bed, eyeing Tohru.

"So, Toe-roo, tell me about yourself…"

"Um, it's Tohru…"

"Sorry, Tohru, tell me about yourself." She amended, "By the way, I'm Tamara."

"Well, I was born in Tokyo, Japan…"

---

And after Tohru had finished her story, Tamara was utterly shocked at all the hardships she had gone through. From that day forward, the two were the best of friends. Somehow.

_**The next year, sophomores…**_

That next year, Tohru couldn't wait to see Tamara again. During the summer, Tohru had bought a very small apartment and had worked the entire summer as a secretary for some leering middle-aged man who kept trying to make moves on her. After enduring that, she was ready for school to start again.

This year, being a second year, she didn't have to attend orientation and headed straight for her dormitory. Upon reaching it, she went to her room and knocked. Surprisingly, the room was silent inside. Tohru heard some footsteps and blinked as a brown haired girl opened it.

"Tohru!" She screamed, hugging her tightly.

"Who are you?" Tohru asked, totally confused.

"It's me, Tamara!" Tamara grinned and stepped back for Tohru to examine her. Tohru gaped. Gone was the black hair and piercings, and in its place a beautiful woman with shining eyes.

"Wow, you look beautiful!" Tohru exclaimed and hugged her back, then grinned at her. "What happened?"

"I found God," She answered, smiling. Tamara smiled again, even brighter, and pulled Tohru in, beginning to tell her the story.

---

For the rest of their days at the school, the girls became even closer and closer. Tohru told her about the Sohmas and about all her friends at home, even about how her mom used to be in a suicide squad. Tamara told her of how she had met Mark Wyatt, and how they were dating. The two had a happy year together, all through graduation in the end.

_**America, present day…**_

"Mark," Tohru said softly as she stepped off the plane and walked to him. Mark Wyatt was a tall man of twenty-seven. Who had proposed to Tamara and was engaged to her for about a year before the tragedy. His once life-filled eyes were now dull and bloodshot from bitter tears, his stance rigid.

"Tohru." He smiled a bit and came over, hugging her gently. "Thanks for coming such short notice. We have a day to prepare." Mark said and led her towards baggage claim.

---

Tohru reached her apartment mid-morning, pushing open the door. How she had missed it. She stepped in and closed the door, dropping her bags behind her and flipping on a light. On the walls were pictures of the Sohmas, Tamara, other friends, her mom, and of course, her high school and college diplomas.

She moved to a picture of Tamara and her in their Junior year, Tamara's engagement ring shining on her finger. Tohru smiled bitterly and moved to her answering machine, listening to her messages.

Some from schools, organizations, then one message caught her ear. It was from Tamara.

"Hey, Tohru, it's me…" A pause. "I forgot your cell number, so hopefully you get this. I went to the doctor today to see what this mole on my neck was…" Another pause. "Cancer. I've been diagnosed with it," Tamara had choked a bit over the phone. "They've given me a few months. I hope you get this before its too late… Oh, Mark knows, but I told him not to tell you… You've been through enough." Pause. "I'm sorry. I love you." The message ended.

Tohru stared at the phone as the next message began. Tamara had known she was going to die.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I'm sorry it's been so long. It's kinda hard to write a romance story when you yourself are having serious relationship problems and other stuff. This is a short chapter, sorry. This chapter is going to be humorous for once._

**_Back in Japan_**

"How the hell do you change a diaper!" Kyo screamed downstairs to Yuki, who was reading in the living room.

"Figure it out yourself, you stupid cat!" Yuki called back, a smile twitching on his lips.

"Kyo, don't yell!" Came Shigure's voice from the other end of the house.

"Who wants tea!" Ayame.

"My God…" Hatori muttered, stalking to Marleo's room and snatching the diaper from him. He quickly changed Marleo, all the while muttering. "We need to potty train him. Soon."

"What we need is a god damned female," Kyo scowled and snatched his son from Hatori, setting him in his bed. "Have a good nap, kid." Hatori rolled his eyes and dragged Kyo out, stalking downstairs.

"Tea anyone?" Ayame flounced out of the kitchen, teapot and cups in hand.

"Please," Hatori replied and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm hiring a maid…" Kyo muttered and walked into the study, beginning his search for a phonebook.

"What the hell is all the screaming...?" Hatsuharu walked downstairs rather slowly, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Tea?"

"No thanks." Haru said and walked to the living room, peering over Yuki's shoulder. "Is that a Sex 101 book?"

"Ah! No!" Yuki yelped, jumping up. "Have you just decided to move in?"

"Yeah, basically. Who else is going to keep Shigure and Ayame in check?"

"Um… Hatori?"

"Yeah, right. What's this I hear about Kyo hiring a maid?"

"No idea. We can't afford it…"

"I say we make Kyo get a job."

"Excellent idea, Haru…" Yuki said and walked into the kitchen, proposing the idea to the others.

"Excellent! I can't pay for all of you!" Shigure beamed.

"You don't do anything other then sit on your ass." Haru said, raising his brows.

"Hem, hem!" Hatori cleared his throat. "I suggest you all get jobs… I will stay home and care for Marleo since I am the only one who actually _knows_ how to change a diaper."

"Me! A job! Ha, my dear Hari, you must be joking?" Ayame grinned.

"I assure you, I am not." Hatori nodded and stood, fetching the paper. "Look for some jobs, boys." And with that, he walked upstairs.

"I got a maid!" Kyo said as he walked into the kitchen, freezing as he saw all of them looking at a newspaper. "Um…?"

"Looking for jobs. Join in."

--

"Applying here, eh?" The martial arts instructor raised his brows at Kyo and Hatsuharu, surveying them. "Aren't you both a bit… scrawny?"

"We're professionals, believe us." Haru said, crossing his arms.

"Alright, let's see what you both can do. My name's Nigurmurshi, you'll be sparring me. No pads, no hard hits. First one to land three hits to the chest wins." The instructor said, nodding. He walked into the ring, Kyo following after him. "Bring it; you can take a free hit on me."

"Fine then," Kyo smirked and launched himself at him, Nigurmurshi barely having time to move. Kyo rolled his eyes and did a mock punch, watching as Nigurmurshi moved his hands to block it, then Kyo landed a sold kick in his chest.

"Not too bad, rookie." The instructor grinned and kicked at Kyo's head.

--

"Welcome to Sunshine Station! How can I help you today!" The waitress at Sunshine Station, a local restaurant in downtown Kyoto, asked.

"I'm here to apply for a job!" Ayame grinned widely.

"Okay! Follow me!" She said and led him, with a slight bounce to her step, towards the manager's office. She knocked and pushed open the door, pushing Ayame in.

"Hello, I'm Ayame Sohma and I will be applying for a job."

"Are you cheerful?" The manager asked, one of those 'I-hate-this-job-but-I-need-money' smiles plastered on his face.

"To the very core!"

"Can you handle children? And I mean lots of children?"

"Of course I can. I have a young nephew, in fact." Ayame responded cheerfully, his hands clasped together calmly.

"Well, fill this out then and we'll see what you can do, Mr. Sohma…" The manager said, rolling his eyes. Whoever is supervisor was, he needed a good kick to the head. How the hell could people be so happy here? Just because it had the word 'sunshine' in the name, he guessed…

* * *

Yeah, random chapter. Here's some things I want to clear up:

_**Dark: **I know Gothic people can be Christian. Believe me, I know. I used to be Gothic and I was still a Christian. Most people just assume Goths are not Christian, and I strongly am against that. I arugue against large groups about that subject._

_**Cocoke5: **Never predict my stories. Ever. If I hear someone predicting them, I will change the entire thing up. Actually, I never have a set plan for my stories... ha._

That concludes my clearing up section. People, please IM or email me. I really need advice. Life is tough right now, and i'm fighting a losing battle.


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: You see, I am not dead! I have had Furuba writer's block for awhile now. God help me...  
_

"Hello, and welcome to Sunshine Station!" Ayame grinned at a small family who walked into the restaurant. The husband looked at his wife, then down to his young daughter. "Please follow me to your table." Ayame smiled and grabbed three menus, walking to a table in the restaurant.

"Thank you," The husband said and sat down, his son already running outside the back door of the Station. "Um, will he be safe?"

"Absolutely!" Ayame grinned again and walked off. The husband stared after Ayame, wondering vaugley if he was the child molesting type...

* * *

Tohru walked into the church where Terra's fineral was being held. She looked at all the people dressed in black, well, most of them wore it everyday anyway. A lot of Goths there... Tohru smiled weakly at a few of them and sat down next to a man with bright pink hair. He looked at her, his bright blue eyes surrounded by heavy eyeliner. He blinked at her a few times.

"I'm Mikey..." He said and held out a glove covered hand.

"I'm Tohru Honda, pleasure to meet you." She smiled and drew back a bit as a giant grin lit up his face.

"She talked about you allll the time! You're like.. my idol!" Tohru just stared at him for a few moments. She? An idol for someone? Unbelieveable.

"Why?"

"You're the perfect human being! So kind, considerate, always thinking of others before you." Mikey said and waved his arms for emphasis. Tohru raised a brow, but listened to him anyway.

-----

It was after the service, and Mikey was still following Tohru around. She sighed softly as he came up to her with more praise.

"And you know what?"

"What, Mikey?"

"If someone loved you soo much that they might die if you left them, I bet you would never leave! Like, you know, a guy for instance!" He said and grinned at her widely. Tohru gazed at him for a few moments, then gasped. It all clicked. Finally!

"Thank you so much, Mikey!" She gushed and kissed his cheek, then went and set some roses on Terra's grave. "You were right, Terra. I need to follow my heart." Tohru smiled and gave Mikey another hug, then ran to her car. She had someone who loved her that much.

* * *

"Goddamn Shigure... took the car..." Kyo muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulder, pulling on his hat. He was done at work for the night, and it was surprisingly late actually. Kyo looked at his watch, "Shit," He cursed and walked out of the Karate Studio. He locked up and turned to the right, walking down an alley. He turned onto an even darker alley and narrowed his eyes, pausing as he heard a scream of pain. Kyo followed the noise and dropped his bag. Infront of him was a group of thugs beating up what looked like was one of his students. "HEY!"

"What the hell do you want?" The biggest, and most likely the leader, looked at him through a curtain of greasy black hair.

"Leave the kid alone," Kyo growled, crouching as they began advancing on him.

"Or what? Gunna use your karate on us? Pussy." Another sneered.

"Cut the shit. Bring it," Kyo growled and avoided a punch. He grunted as two grabbed him from behind, another punching him in the stomach. "Bastards!" Kyo yelled and threw them off, then knocking the big one out. "Hey, you okay?" He asked as he ran to his student.

"Yes," the child sniffled.

"Good, get up and go." Kyo helped him up, praising the heavens the kid wasn't beat up too badly. He smiled a bit as he watched the kid walk away. He spun around as he heard a clicking sound. A gun. "Shit... Kid, run!" Kyo yelled and ran at the thug who had managed to get up. "Bastard, let's see you pull that thing on m---" **_BANG!_**

* * *

**_BAM!_** It's done. This was chapter eighteen. It only look a lifetime. Its really short, but dramatic. 


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: HAHAHA! My writer's block has been overcome! It only took a very long time._

_---_

"_Hey, Kyo!"_

"_Humph. Hi." Kyo answered, looking up from his cooking briefly at Tohru. He looked back down to his rice balls, trying very hard to concentrate on them with her in the room. Tohru wandered to his side, picking up one and taking a bite out of it._

"_Excellent!"  
_

"_Hey, I wasn't done with that!" Kyo narrowed his eyes, then hastily apologized as her face became crestfallen. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."_

"_It's okay, I should have asked first." Tohru smiled, putting her hand behind her back. Tohru watched as Kyo returned to his work, she sighed and turned, shuffling from the kitchen. "Oh, Kyo, Happy Birthday..." She whispered, placing a small gift on the table._

Holy shit, it felt like he had been hit by a train... Kyo opened his eyes a little, trying to sit up. He sucked in a breath and fell back down, an incredible pain in his shoulder. He lifted his arm and set his hand where the pain was, lifting his hand away again. Blood.

"Shit..." He muttered, turning his head to the side. No one in the alleyway. What time was it? It smelled like morning, so it must be close to sunrise. What the hell happened to him anyway? Well, obviously he was shot, but...

"Sir, sir?!" He heard a female call, then heard her footsteps running towards him. He opened his eyes and saw her leaning over him. He opened his eyes wider. She was beautiful. Well, from he could tell. Bright blue eyes and blond hair, she looked like an angel. Obviously, he had gone to heaven.

Okay, someone was poking him. He didn't like it. He lifted an arm and attempted to bat the person away, but failed and had his arm pushed back down.

"Stay still, Kyo." The voice sounded vaugley familiar.

"How is he?!"

"He's fine, stop yelling."

"Who said I was yelling?!"

"I am, now shut up."

Kyo groaned. Definitely Hatori and Shigure. He felt something go into his arm and he opened his eyes a sliver. He saw Hatori looming over him and let out a grunt.

"Well, hello to you too." Hatori replied, fetching some instrument.

"Where am I?"

"At home, where else?"

"Dad." Kyo heard Marleo somewhere to his left.

"Marleo, come here..." Kyo whispered, turning his head towards the boy. He reached his hand out and patted the boy's head, then lapsed into unconsciousness.

"He's sleeping again." Hatori stated, covering Kyo up.

"Poor guy. Thank you for finding him, miss." Shigure said, turning to the blond woman. "Is there anything at all we can do for you?"

"Please, just give him my number." The lady smiled and handed Shigure a card. "My name is Jezebel Morita."

"Mm, well, thank you." Shigure grinned, slinking up to her side. "So, how are you?"

"Gure..."

_**---**_

_**A few weeks later...**_

"Thanks a lot for the coffee." Jezebel smiled at Kyo sweetly, who smiled slightly back.

"No problem." Kyo said. He and Jezebel had been going on dates for about a week now, and so far, he liked her. It wasn't like Tohru was coming back or anything. "Come on, we can go to my place and chill." He said, taking her hand and leading her to his car.

They arrived at Tohru's home, also his home, and walked inside. "Home sweet home."

"Cute!" Jezebel squeaked, looking around. She wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch, Kyo sitting beside her. "Your home is lovely."

"Thanks." Kyo grinned and put an arm around her.

Meanwhile, Yuki stood in the doorway and watched them. Why was Kyo acting so unlike himself? And he damn well knew this wasn't his house. It was Tohru's. And how the hell could he bring another girl here? He watched as Kyo turned on the TV and Jezebel snuggled up to him. It was disgusting. She was so... high maintenance. Not that it was bad, she just seemed so... cheerleader type. He shook his head as he watched them kiss.

"I'm home!" Tohru burst through the doorway and ran into the living room as Kyo and Jezebel's lips touched.

* * *

Yes, the writer's block ended. And this chapter had to be short. The suspense was just right.

**Do you like RPING? If so, join our Furuba RPING board! I myself am the one who created it, along with my cousin. Please join!**

http://z12. 


	20. Chapter 20

Tohru dropped her bags. Kyo looked up. Yuki spun around. Jezebel scowled. Kyo's mouth dropped open and Yuki swore, Kyo standing and walking to Tohru.

"I know, but... It's not what it looks like, Tohru," Kyo was trying to say, but she was backing up. Yuki came up and punched Kyo without hesitation.

"Don't talk to her!" Yuki snarled as Kyo fell back holding his jaw. "Wait, Tohru!" Yuki yelled as she ran out of the house.

Tohru tried to stop the tears from flowing as she ran towards her mother's grave, she really did. She sniffed and stopped running for a moment, trying to stifle her tears. Little did she know, she stopped in the middle of a street. She looked up as she heard a horn honking at her. Life seemed to go in slow motion as Tohru let out a scream, then the speeding car hit her. She fell on the hood of the vehicle as her head hit the glass, then she fell to the street with blood flowing from her head. Witnesses ran to Tohru as the driver drove away as quickly as possible, then someone called the police.

"Oh, God..." Kyo ran outside as he heard her scream, Yuki following. Jezebel scowled and stood up, wandering around Tohru's home. Who the hell was that girl anyway?

--

Kyo couldn't stop crying. He really couldn't. The tears just kept coming and coming, him periodically wiping them away. Yuki sat beside him, his head hanging. Kagura sat with Marleo, playing with him dully. Hatori and Shigure were standing nearby, talking to a doctor. The doctor was shaking his head, Hatori and Shigure beginning to look very angry.

"You do whatever you can for her, dammit!" Hatori almost screamed at the doctor. Kyo watched him, his eyes widening. He had never seen Hatori like that before. He let his head drop again, crying more as he realized all of this was his fault. A few moments later, he felt someone touch his shirt. Marleo. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Will Mommy be okay?" He asked, tilting his head. Kyo's voice cracked as he said he didn't know, then held Marleo close to him.

"She's getting major surgery in two hours," Hatori said, walking over to the group. He ran a hand through his hair, obviously flustered. He sat down by Yuki, sighing softly. Shigure looked at Kyo and Marleo, picking up Marleo.

"Go see Aunt Kagura. Your dad and I need to talk." Shigure smiled and handed him to Kagura, jerking Kyo up and leading him outside. Once outside, Shigure shoved him against a wall. "What the hell is wrong with you, Kyo?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo growled, dropping low.

"Tohru loves you, idiot! And you get with that Jezebel girl?! Even _I _didn't hit on her! Don't give me the excuse that Tohru wasn't coming back. You knew she was. I don't know what's happened to you, Kyo Sohma, but get out of my house. We'll find you when Tohru wakes up." Shigure said and spun around, stalking inside. Kyo stared after him, clenching his fists so hard he drew blood.

* * *

_To all my fans: I LOVE YALL! 180 reviews is awesome! This chapter is pathetically short, but the next one is going to be long. I'm sorry it took me so long, my school life is INSANE. Kinda what Tohru is going through right now... You people do know that most of my stories' plots are based on life expierience, right? Well, except the having a kid thing._


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note: This is a random humorous chapter to release the drama._

_--_

Shigure watched as Kyo stalked away, Hatori coming to stand beside him.

"Hatori?"

"Yes, Gure?"

"Is it me, or has Kyo gained an affinity for blond haired skanks?"

"I do believe he has, Shigure."

"That he has!" Ayame came out of nowhere, somehow materializing beside Shigure.

"Oh dear!" Shigure gasped and held his heart. "Ayame, you can't do that to me! My poor heart!"

"Oh, please." Hatori rolled his eyes.

"GOD!" Yuki came storming outside, throwing his hands up in the air. "My wife drives me insane!"

"This is why none of us are married..." Hatori looked at Yuki, raising his brows. Yuki simply glared at him and sat down on the curb. "Women will drive us to drink."

"Good idea!" Shigure grinned and grabbed Hatori and Ayame, dragging the two to his car. Yuki jumped up.

"Hey! What about me?!"

"You're too youngggg!" Was Ayame's reply as Shigure sped off around the corner.

"Am not!" Yuki replied childishly. "I have kids... You don't..."

--

"Bring us your finest sake!" Shigure grinned at the waitress. "And four glasses... Unless you would lik---"

"Just sake." Hatori sighed and looked at Shigure as the waitress walked away.

"You can't blame me for trying, jeeze..."

"Yes, we can." Ayame and Hatori said at once and smiled at the waitress as she came. Hatori poured them all glasses and raised his. He stared at the glass for a moment, thinking of what to toast to. He looked between his companions, the Mubachi Trio, and smiled a bit. "To old times. And to Tohru."

"To Tohru. The most lovely lady of all..." Ayame grinned and raised his glass. "And to Yuki, who is too young to drink!"

"To Tohru, the perfect housewife!" Shigure said and clacked his glass with the others so hard they all broke. "Whoops..."

"Shigure!"

--

It was around midnight when the Trio got home. Piss drunk. Shigure stumbled in the door first, mumbling something about high school girls. Next came Ayame, who was jabbering about clothes, and finally Hatori, who just looked plain horrible with no words. The three walked into the living room and sat down on the couch all at the same time, almost mechanically.

"Hey, guys...?" Shigure asked.

"Yess?" Hiccuped Ayame.

"'Member high school?" Hiccup. "All dem funn times?"

"Oh, yeahh..." Ayame nodded and let his head fall backwards.

"Good times." Was all Hatori said before he was out.

"Well, he no fun." Shigure scowled before he hiccuped again.

"No," Ayame burped. "Oh, excuse me. He isn't fun at," Hiccup, "all. Gure..."

"Yeah?"

"I love ya, man!"

"Love ya tooo!"

* * *

Wow, sorry. That chapter was realllyyyy random.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Haha, my spelling of things not relating to Spanish or English suck, forgive me.

* * *

_

The doctors shook their heads at Hatori, looking down at their charts, then back up to him. "She's in a coma, we don't know how long she'll be in it." Hatori stared at the doctors, narrowing his eyes.

"That's all you can tell me? You've kept her in here for three weeks now. I could have figured that out when she didn't wake up after day three." Hatori took a deep breath and looked to Shigure. "Have them give her everything portable. She's coming home. I will care for her there."

"The main house will pay for everything." Shigure nodded and looked to the doctor with that look of 'obey me or die' on his face. The chief doctor nodded and looked to his colleagues, telling them to get on it. Hatori stepped out of the hospital room to see Yuki standing there.

"Well?"

"We're having her brought home. For good."

* * *

"God dammit!" Kyo screamed into the heavens, slamming his fist into a tree. He was in the mountains. They seemed to be his only escape. "Why the hell do I deserve this?!" He sat down, clutching his head in his hands. "She's dead because of me..." He looked up into the lightning filled sky, his eyes full of tears. "Kyoko... Please, give me a sign that you're listening to me..."

Lightning flashed, striking a branch above him. He hissed and jumped up. "Are you trying to kill me?! I can understand you're pissed at me for letting your daughter die, but jeeze..." He sat back down beneath the tree. He stared up at the sky again, swearing he could hear her voice falling with the rain.

"_Idiot... She's not dead."_ Wait, did a dead woman just call him an idiot? It took him a moment to register what was going on.

"She's not dead?" It seemed that the trees sighed.

"_No." _Kyo stared at the sky for a moment longer, then fell to the ground, crying. She wasn't dead! He could go on living! But, that didn't mean she wasn't severely hurt or something. Kyo composed himself and jumped up, running towards the path he carved to get back home. He was going to the hospital!

* * *

Kyo bursted into the hospital front doors, running towards the elevator. He punched the button, waiting for about three seconds. Deciding the elevator was too slow, he ran up the stairs. Kyo sprinted to Tohru's room, literally banging through the door. He looked around the room to see a doctor and two nurses. The nurses were putting new sheets on the bed, the doctor stared at him, rather bewieldered.

"Hello?"

"Where is Tohru Honda?!"

"She checked out..." The doctor stared at him, backing up as Kyo got closer.

"Is she dead?!"

"No... I believe a Mr. Sohma took her home. She is in a coma..."

"Thanks!" Kyo said and sprinted back out of the room. The doctor looked to his nurses.

"Think he was a Sohma?"

"Yep."

"They are quite a... loud bunch."

"Indeed..."

* * *

Hatori tucked the covers around Tohru's motionless body, smoothing back hair from her cool forehead. Shigure stood beside him, Ayame behind them. 

"You realize, we are her soul cartakers?"

"Yes." Shigure answered, nodding solemnly.

"She'll pull through this." Hatori stated firmly.

"How?" Ayame looked at him, his eyes full of grief.

"Because... She's home again."

* * *

THE END!

Muahaha, Home Again is finished! I thank you all for the lovely reviews. And yes, there is to be a sequel. Do you really think I would leave you all hanging? Never!


	23. BONUS CHAPTER

**BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**

_It's what we all love! A bonus chapter!_

_**A year after Tohru's coma**_

"No, I seriously can't do this!" Arisa Uotani slammed her bouquet down on the table next to her, scaring the a brides' maid.

"Uo, stop being a drama queen." Saki Hanajima stated calmly, picking up the bouquet. "You've waited for this for a long time, ever since you and what's-his-face---"

"Kureno," Uo growled.

"Yes, Kureno, started dating." Hana said and handed her the flowers. She looked at the brides' maids and shot them a look, sending them fluttering outside. "Now, do this for Tohru."

"For Tohru!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Yuki Sohma walked into the wedding garden. He walked up to the host, each of his hands taken by his twin sons, and smiled at him.

"Bride or groom?" The host asked, wrinkling his nose at Yuki.

"Yuki Sohma, groom." The host let out an audible sigh and pointed behind him.

"Join the rest of them," He said and marked Yuki's name off the list. Yuki blinked and walked into the seating area, nearly snickering at the ratio of Sohma's to Uotani's. On the right, nearly all of the seats were taken with Sohma's. On the left, quite a few remained empty. Yuki made a face as he saw Momiji waving at him, Hatsuharu sitting next to him with a sour look on his face. Beside Haru sat his four year old son, Leiko, and beside Leiko was his six year old daughter, Yukiko. And finally, beside Yukiko, sat their mother and Haru's wife, Rin Sohma.

"Good morning," Yuki said to them as he sat down next to Momiji, handing him the elder of the two twins, Kenshin. "How is Kureno?"

"Look at him yourself." Rin said and nodded towards him. Kureno Sohma stood at the alter, pale as a ghost. Yuki made a face and looked to Haru, who shrugged. Kureno paled even more as the music began to play and Arisa's brides' maids began walking out slowly. The maids were dressed in elegant red dresses, and following them was the Maid of Honor, Saki Hanajima. Surprisingly enough, Hana was dressed in the red dress with her hair twisted up.

"Yuki, take a picture." Haru said softly. "This may the only moment in documented history that Hana isn't wearing black." He grunted as Rin nudged him.

"Be nice..." She ordered. Finally, Arisa walked out last and up to the alter. She smiled at Kureno and took his hand.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest began.

* * *

"I love weddings!" Shigure announced to the entire reception party as he stumbled around the room at the Sohma Estate. Yuki watched him and just shook his head. In the six years since graduation, everyone had changed so much. No one had seen Kyo in over year, since Tohru's accident. Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori had run him off. Marleo had almost forgotten about Kyo and was convinced Tohru was his mother. Life was back to normal... almost.

"Still leaves that key there..." Kyo Sohma muttered as he unlocked the back door to Shigure's house. He slipped inside and looked around, gazing at himself in a mirror. He looked like shit if he did say so himself. He hadn't shaved in who knows how long, or gotten a haircut. Kyo somewhat resembled a cave man with orange hair. He shook his head and walked upstairs to Tohru's room, slipping inside. His heart nearly broke when he saw her.

Tohru Honda lay in her bed, all sorts of machines hooked up to her. Kyo stepped forward and smoothed her hair back from her forehead, kissing it softly.

"I'm so sorry, Tohru..." He muttered and turned around, freezing as he saw Yuki in the doorway. "Hey, damn rat..."

"Hello, you stupid cat. What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, although it was clearly obvious. "Will you ever come back?"

"I don't know. I feel I've caused too much... Just too much shit. Bye, Yuki." Kyo said and brushed passed him, walking downstairs.

"Oh, Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Call every once in awhile." Yuki said and watched as Kyo walked outside. Kyo stood outside Shigure's house and smiled to himself. Tohru would wake up, and when she did, he'd be back. He'd be back alright. Even if it took eternity.

* * *

THE REAL END! Now go review, then read the sequel, UNWANTED. 


End file.
